Exports and Imports
Exports and Imports are a series of side-missions in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas which becomes available after "Customs Fast Track" for Cesar Vialpando. Similar to Grand Theft Auto III's Import/Export feature, Exports and Imports consists of a series of vehicle deliveries for money, as well as the ability to purchase any of the vehicles delivered. Description To "export" or sell a vehicle, the player must obtain a "wanted" vehicle (as shown when the player is told via an on-screen message: "You can export this vehicle over at Easter Basin Docks.") and take it to a specific marker on a cargo ship in Easter Basin, San Fierro, where it can be lifted in place via a magnetic dockside crane, or simply driven up a ramp linking the dock to the deck of the ship if the vehicle is compact enough to be driven onto the ship. Once the vehicle is in contact of the marker (and released from the crane magnet, if lifted using the crane), a message will show up that the player has successfully exported that vehicle. The player will then receive money depending on the type and condition of the vehicle. To "import" or buy a vehicle, the player simply needs to walk up to the board in Easter Basin and select which vehicle they would like to import. Vehicles are only unlocked for importing after they have been successfully exported. The player can only import certain selections of vehicles depending on the day of the week, the lists being based mainly on the order in which the player had exported them. Exporting all 30 wanted vehicles is a requirement for 100% completion. Wanted Lists Each wanted list consists of ten different vehicles needed for export, ranging from motorbikes and regular sedans to off-roaders and sports cars. Players have the option of either plucking a vehicle that spawns normally in traffic or parking space, or locate one specifically spawned in one spot when they are requested in the list. Note that vehicles will only spawn at certain locations if it is currently on a list; for example, the Euros will only spawn at The Camel's Toe if the player is on the third list of cars and has not exported a Euros already. Wanted vehicles that are specifically spawned usually have custom license plates. The max rewards are dependent on the monetary value of the vehicle set in the Handling.cfg file. The maximum money that can be made from this side-mission is $1,444,000, with $‭1,094,000‬ being the reward for exporting all thirty cars without incurring any damage penalties and another $350,000 total as bonuses for completing all three lists. List 1 The maximum reward possible for importing all the vehicles on this list in mint condition is $381,000. Completion of the first list awards the player an additional $50,000 on top of the reward granted delivering the last vehicle on the list. List 2 The maximum possible take from this list for delivering all vehicles without any damage is $352,000. Completion of the second list awards the player an additional $100,000 on top of the reward granted delivering the last vehicle on the list. List 3 The player can earn a maximum of $361,000 from this list if they deliver all vehicles in perfect condition. Completion of the final list awards the player an additional $200,000 on top of the reward granted delivering the last vehicle on the list. Import Lists Once unlocked, available vehicles for import originally consist of a base selection of a few cars uncovered from the shipping containers during "Customs Fast Track" (including the Club, Perennial, and Jester), with no vehicles available for Saturday. A specific model of vehicle wanted on the list will appear to purchase once it is delivered, but will only be available on a specific day of the week. Vehicles exported will be available for purchase at 80% of their export value (e.g. if a vehicle grants $999,000 when exported in 100% health, it can be purchased for $799,200). The import lists are listed depending on the order of vehicles delivered. The first vehicle on the first list to be delivered will be available on Saturday (which initially has no available vehicles). Subsequent vehicles delivered will be made available in following days, in addition to any a milestone reached when a bonus vehicle is also made available in the next day. Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Custom Plates * Most of the vehicles will have a rare license plate. Many of them seem to be names and initials, presumably of Rockstar employees. Here are many variants and translations: ** BR0_DICK - Bro Dick ** MR_J0BBY - Mr. Jobby ** BR0_D1E_ - Bro Die ** BAW_BAG_ - Baw Bag (Scottish slang for 'scrotum') ** ZID_ANE_ - Zinedine Zidane ** _GA_ZZA_ - Gazza (nickname of football player Paul Gascoigne, former Rangers FC player) ** _AMAT0__ - Amato (after Gabriel Amato, former Rangers FC player) ** AM0_RUS0 - Amoruso (after Lorenzo Amoruso, Rangers FC legend) ** _ARRAN__ - Arran ** GL4S_G0W - Glasgow ** R4N_G3RS - Rangers ** MC_C01ST - McCoist (after Ally McCoist, Rangers FC legend) ** N13_LLF_ - Nie Life ** _DS3MP__ - ? ** _CMACD1_ - C MacD ** __C0S___ - ? ** _X2_GAV_ - ? ** __G3PO__ - G3PO (A parody of C3PO) ** D0N_D0N_ - Don Don ** _D0_NNY_ - Donny ** TH3_D0N_ - The Don ** SJM1985 - ? ** 433_ADF_ - ? ** DR_F_MBE - Doctor F MBE ** ANN_F3RG - Ann Ferg (Ferguson) ** __FR4Z__ - Fraz (Frazer) ** _IMY_AK_ - I ♥ My AK ** _L0LLY__ - Lolly ** _J_L33S_ - J Lees ** S4_LIJON - Sally Jon ? ** DI5CO5TU - Disco Stu ** SM53_NUV - ? ** J3NYTAL5 - Genitals ** _J3_NCF_ - ? ** DD0_N4LD - Duck Donald ** LA5H_L3Y - Lash Ley ** AL3X_RES - Alex ? ** R_F3RG1E - R Fergie (Ferguson) ** H4_NNAHF - Hannah F ** CL41_RES - Claire S/Claire's ** R055_MCL - Ross McL ** T00_FAST - Too Fast Tips *Money is deducted for any damage, so it's a good idea to take the car through the Pay 'n' Spray behind Wang Cars, to repair damage. Alternatively, fix the cars in the San Fierro Garage 'safehouse' Garage to save money. It's a good habit to do this with every car obtained for the mission, even if no damage occurs while Carl is driving it, as unnoticed damage can occur to parked and AI-driven vehicles off screen before Carl obtains them. *After exporting one vehicle, use the nearby parked Forklift or NRG-500 to drive to the location of the next vehicle. *Using the Towtruck will help transport locked cars, as well as leave the Easter Basin Docks after an export. There is a truck in Angel Pine Junkyard. *Obtaining vehicles from Valet parking missions, Firefighter and Vigilante missions can make it easier for this. Gallery AllCarsCollected-GTASA.jpg|"All cars collected" message upon completion of the side mission Importexport.gif|Import and Export map Admiral_EXIM.jpg|Admiral Buffalo_EXIM.jpg|Buffalo Camper_ExIm.jpg|Camper Feltzer_ExIm.jpg|Feltzer Infernus_ExIm.jpg|Infernus Patriot_ExIm.jpg|Patriot Remington_ExIm.jpg|Remington Sanchez_ExIm.jpg|Sanchez Sentinel_ExIm.jpg|Sentinel Stretch_ExIm.jpg|Stretch Blista_Compact_ExIm.jpg|Blista Compact Cheetah_ExIm.jpg|Cheetah Comet_ExIm.jpg|Comet FCR-900_ExIm.jpg|FCR-900 Rancher_ExIm.jpg|Rancher Sabre_ExIm.jpg|Sabre Slamvan_ExIm.jpg|Slamvan Stafford_ExIm.jpg|Stafford Stallion_ExIm.jpg|Stallion Tanker_ExIm.jpg|Tanker Blade_(car)_ExIm.jpg|Blade Freeway_EXIM.jpg|Freeway Mesa_ExIm.jpg|Mesa ZR-350_exim.jpg|ZR-350 Euros_exim.jpg|Euros Banshee_ExIm.jpg|Banshee gallery53.jpg|Super GT Journey_exim.jpg|Journey Huntley_ExIm.jpg|Huntley BF_Injection_EXIM.jpg|BF Injection Video Glitches *If the crane magnet is left hanging just above the vehicle delivery point on the ship and the player delivers the vehicle without using the crane, the vehicle will still be delivered, but the vehicle will immediately be stuck on the magnet upon being parked, suspending the vehicle in the air during delivery. Being required to exit the vehicle, the player will inevitably receive fall damage, depending on how high the magnet is positioned. *Take a car from traffic with a Towtruck while an NPC is still in it and lift that car with the crane, and in the cutscene where the car is being delivered, the car will just drive away. The car will still be exported though. See Also *Import/Export (GTA III) *Sunshine Autos Import Garage (GTA VC) *Car-azy Car Give Away (GTA LCS) *Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound (GTA VCS) *Stevie's Car Thefts (GTA IV) *Exotic Exports (GTA IV) *Angus' Bike Thefts (TLAD) *Simeon Car Export Requests (GTA Online) *Vehicle Cargo (GTA Online DLC missions) zh:Exports and Imports Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Side Missions Category:Import/Export